snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Spike Hutchinson
Spike Robert Hutchinson (born 28th May, 2061) is an experimental herbologist at the Wizarding University of London, focusing on rare and carnivorous species of Madagascar. He was a former Ravenclaw Prefect, and best known for his love of critters, plants, and his unruly curls. Biography Early Life Spike is the eldest child of Lucy and Bob (Robert) Hutchinson, and has one sister - Indiana, his junior by two years. Though at first fascinated by the new addition to his family, Spike came to find his sister could be on the annoying side, due to her insatiable appetite for asking questions, love of playing dress up (usually with the misfortune of including him), and talking to her teddies. Despite this, however, the pair generally got on well (as far as brothers and sisters can). Before Hogwarts Spike has always been one for adventure, and most of his summers (and for that matter, winters) growing up were spent playing in the local woods with his friends. There he learnt how to build the best dens, play fight, make good campfires and many other useful survival skills. It also ignited his curiosity in the natural world and became one of the main sources of his many pets. Whilst his parents didn't mind him playing in the woods (figuring it kept him out of trouble bored at home), they drew a line at his love for bringing creatures home - which of course meant Spike cared for them in secret, hidden in his bedroom. Notably, it was in the woods Spike rescued his two frogs, Killy and Kranky, and also found his beetles Boggis, Bunce and Bean. Spike's most prized pet and subsequent best friend, however, did not come from the woods, and instead came courtesy of his friend John. Swapped for what Spike calls 'a good deal', Spike came home one afternoon with Matilda, his Mexican Red-Legged Tarantula. For once, Indiana kept the secret, having caught him on the stairs as he tried to sneak in past their parents in the lounge. Maybe she sensed that Spike was really excited about this, and would distract him from hiding Pink Ted for the umpteenth time, or maybe she didn't think it was worth the hassle for finding goodness-know-what in her bed over the coming weeks if she told. Either way, Spike managed to keep hold of Matilda, who soon found her favourite hiding place - nestled in his unruly curls - and not too long after, she was on the journey to Hogwarts with him. First Year ... Second Year ... Third Year ... Fourth Year ... Fifth Year ... Sixth Year After the high of his OWL results, the beginning of sixth year was always going to be a slight downer. For a start, he now had to face the dreaded NEWT coursework - something he was not looking forward to. However, he didn't realise quite'' how bad things could get in a few short months. His downfall actually started over the summer, when Spike realised that his outburst during a conversation with Beezus wasn't just down to exam stress. By the time they were back at school, and a stroll around the grounds (via the newly arrived Hot Spring) with Beezus later, he knew there was something stranger going on. He'd always been slightly protective if his sister's best friend, as if she was another sister to him, but it became much more than that. His heart beat a little faster, his mouth went dry, he noticed her features in a more defined way...there was even a fleeting moment when he imagined his lips meeting hers. It took a Hogsmeade visit with Finn for the slightly naive Spike to realise what was going on: he'd fallen for her. There was only one problem - a certain Slytherin Quidditch Captain called Dylan Montmorency, the very same who'd broken Indiana's heart over the summer. It was obvious that Dylan was also after Beezus' charms - Spike even ventured to say that the Snake was infatuated with her. Spike knew he couldn't match the Slytherin's bad boy image, and tried to shy away from his own feelings. However this plan failed spectacularly, and Spike ended up spilling everything to Beezus one night in the Common Room. He laid his heart out, only for it to be ripped apart when Beezus said that she felt for him nothing in return. He tried to stay strong, and said that he'd still be there for her, but in that single moment his world had crashed down around him. In Care of Magical Creatures the next day, Spike could barely focus - his usual exuberance for creatures lost amongst his foul mood. He withdrew into himself - his low self esteem exposed for the first time, as he constantly compared himself to Dylan. He avoided Beezus over the coming weeks as he tried to become a 'brotherly' figure once more, and even hoped he might still have a chance, when Beezus appeared to be avoiding Dylan's advances. Unfortunately for the Prefect, that only lead to further disappointment. Christmas couldn't come early enough, and Spike escaped home to the childhood comfort of his den in the woods. There he refound himself, and by the time he was back at school for the new year, his mood was considerably lighter. Whilst he was at home, his mother also took him to see an eye Healer. Spike had been struggling on the pitch, only making reserve for the team rather than starting Chaser, and had admitted to former captain Ellie Stone that the quaffle often seemed to be blurry. He'd put it down to the new talent being so good and moving too quick for him, but the Healer confirmed that, as a part of his recent growth spurt, he had become short sighted and needed glasses. An already bad year soon became worse, as Spike tried on pair after pair, and couldn't find any he was happy with. Fed up by his indecision, his mother chose a pair of black frames which Spike considered too nerdy for him, and begrudgingly wears for fear of receiving a Howler at breakfast from his parents. Armed with his glasses and new found sight, January started well, and the friendship between Spike and Beezus seemed to rekindle. By now, it was clear to Spike she was falling for Dylan, though for the life of him, he couldn't understand why she was taking so long to confirm it. She did eventually, however, and he tried to take their fledging relationship in his stride - noting that she seemed to be happy, and that was a positive thing. He put a little distance between himself and them, and focused on his Prefect duties and experimental fanged rose, Rosie. Yet, once again Spike's self-esteem came into play. In a situation similar to how he felt losing Indiana to Dylan the year before, Spike's jealousy got the better of him, and he couldn't help but wonder what made Dylan a better companion than him. He was seeing less of Beezus than he would have liked, and when they did talk Beezus was evasive about a personal problem to the extent that Spike thought she no longer trusted him as a close friend. He also seemingly couldn't avoid hearing about their relationship in the gossip channels - it was as if someone wanted to rub it in his face, despite him trying to stay neutral. He finally snapped whilst Matilda was molting. Molting time was always a major worry, as even the slightest touch could kill his tarantula whilst without a complete exoskeleton. In explaining this to Beezus, she let slip that Dylan didn't let her play with his tarantula, Charlotte, and Spike convinced himself that she was now only talking to him for his pets. Feeling useless, and that he couldn't contribute to their friendship any more without hurting himself, Spike told his long term friend that he was walking away from them, for good. It was the only way he thought he could look past Beezus and Dylan's relationship, and be happy in himself once more. The turnaround point came on Spike's birthday. Beezus gave him a metaphoric olive branch, and the two got their friendship back on track. Spike's sixth year was soon heading to a close, meaning a fond farewell to several friends - notably his co-Prefect and Head Girl, Louisa Carter, and long term quidditch supporter, teammate and friend, Maximus James. In true Spike style, he saw them off with presents in the form of plants. For Louisa, one of his chiming bluebells ("less noisy than the commercial ones, making a gentle calming sound as you brush past...also got a better scent") with a carved wooden eagle, and for Max, a Polypod fern and carved Keeper on a broom. All too soon they were back on the train, and Spike was left wondering if he really was ready to move in to seventh year. Seventh Year Seventh year started rather like sixth year finished. After years of disliking the constraints of school, Spike found himself worried about his readiness for the outside world. His unease at starting his final year wasn't helped by the fact that Indy wasn't returning with him, since she was off to Beaubaxtons on an exchange program for her 5th year. There was also an awkwardness on the train with Beezus - who had become his Ravenclaw Co-Prefect over the summer, and thus joined him in the Prefects' Compartment. Seemingly, Spike was upset that Beezus had cancelled their ice-cream date without telling him why (though he suspected it was due to her now ex-boyfriend, Dylan), as after all their troubles he hoped their friendship was now built on trust - and she was expecting him to tell her what a Prefect was supposed to do, a luxury that Spike himself had never had. The new term started well. Having made the decision not to play Quidditch in his final year, Spike found himself with much more free time for his extra-curricular studies. Naturally, this mean more time spent in the greenhouses. He soon found something else taking up his free time, however. After a chance conversation, Spike found himself in the library helping to identify and subsequently name Addy Kennedy's new pet - a panther chameleon that was soon named Luke Skywalker. It turned out that Addy and Spike had many a topic that they could talk about with ease, and shortly afterwards Addy invited Spike to join her during the next Hogsmeade trip. The two of them spent a happy afternoon in all of Spike's favourite places, and it was clear the two of them had a connection. The turnaround point came shortly before the Christmas holidays. Spike had found himself thinking about Addy more and more, each time giving him a flutter of butterflies in his stomach, and started a fairly ambitious project as a Christmas present to her and Skywalker. On an evening chilling away from the greenhouses and his project, Spike was enticed from the dorms by a suspected infestation of nargles in the mistletoe hanging in the Ravenclaw Common Room. It was as he was peering upwards, trying to get a closer look, that Addy took her chance and gave him a kiss on the cheek. All the feelings that Spike had been unsure of in the prior few weeks bubbled up, and his legs quickly turned to jelly at the same time his stomach felt like he'd consumed a whole forest of butterflies. It was a feeling like he'd never felt before, and he tentatively went for another kiss...shortly followed by a slightly more confident third. As he wandered round the Hogwarts Castle on Patrol later than night, he couldn't get that moment out of his head. All he could think about was her smile, her laugh, her scent...and the way they sat snuggled together by the fire. By the following evening he had taken the plunge (after some more awkwardness), organised a spur of the moment picnic in the Room of Requirement to 'do it right' and asked her the big question: ::: ''Spike: I realised something today... ::: Addy: What did you realise? ::: Spike: That I reallyenjoyedlastnight. ...and that I couldn't stop -'' ::: ''Addy: I enjoyed it too. Couldn't stop what? ::: Spike: ...couldn't stop thinking about it. And I've concluded that it probably means something... ::: Addy: Oh? And what have you concluded then? ::: Spike: T-that.. I've, how do you say it... ::: Addy: Yes? ::: Spike: I've...fallenforyou... ::: Addy: I think... I feel the same way... ::: Spike: I know it's kind of soon and stuff...but doyouwantobemygirlfriend? ::: Addy: I can't stop thinking about you. Yes...ask me again. ::: Spike: *gulp* Ask...again? Jacks, would you like to be my girlfriend? ::: Addy: *leans in and kisses him* Yes. Of course. I would love that. And so what Spike had never though would happen at Hogwarts did. He had a girlfriend. ::: "Dear Indy, '' :::: ''I've got a girlfriend! A proper one - a Human one, I mean. Thanks for your quick reply..." Appearance The most distinguished part of Spike's appearance is his hair - a dark brown, unruly, curly mess. More often than not, it also contains an assortment of leaves and dirt from either the woods or the Hogwarts' Greenhouses, and, if not in lessons or at Quidditch practice, his tarantula Matilda. He hates getting it cut, and has successfully avoided doing so since his second year (where he threw a massive tantrum after Lucy attacked the sides with scissors). Spike has thoughtful, blue eyes, and usually wears a form of crooked grin. He has two notable scars, one above his lip, and another down the left of his back about five inches long. Both are from incidents in the woods in his younger years, though he can't pinpoint exactly which or when. Up until the end of fifth year, Spike was of average height and build, with a fairly child-like round face. However once his hormones kicked in over the summer, Spike's physique became taller, more athletic, and. in particular, his facial features more chiselled. However, his sudden growth spurt also seemingly had an effect on his eyesight - over the Christmas of sixth year, Spike discovered the reason he had been struggling to see the quaffle on the pitch so much: he'd become short sighted. Thus, he now (reluctantly) wears thick rimmed, black glasses. His friends say they suit him, but Spike thinks they make him look unnecessarily nerdy, and avoids wearing them whenever possible. Personality Quiet people have the loudest minds ~ Stephen Hawking From raring explorer, to quiet and unassuming, to hyperactive, even to slighty naive, Spike's personality is hard to classify. He's happy in company, and possibly happier when left to his own devices - whether that be planning his next adventure, playing with his pets, or tending to the greenhouses. Spike is hugely curious about the wider world, which makes him unexpectedly persceptive about goings on around him. His mind is constantly buzzing: with ideas for experiments, his at-times-almost-surreal imagination, a thirst for adventure, and an intrigue about what's going on around him right now. At the same time, Spike has a calm, practical logic, and hates it when things get overly complicated - either literally or emotionally. To him, the world should be a happy place, and he'll do whatever he can to keep it that way. However, there are downsides to being quite so happy-go-lucky in life. There are times where being the nice guy leads to be being trodden on and getting hurt. When the people doing this are supposedly friends, it is even worse. For someone so grounded and persceptive, Spike has remarkably low self-esteem. It reared its ugly head for the first time in sixth year, and since then, Spike has felt disjointed from his peers. He doesn't feel the need to 'fit in' on many accounts (for example, by getting himself a girlfriend), though at the same time, he feels judged for not doing so. It was this exact reason that finally broke his friendship with long term friend Beezus - in trying to make him feel better, she inadvertently made him feel worse. Spike doesn't see himself as a Ravenclaw. Neither, it seems, does the knocker at the entrance to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Spike has a near-daily battle with the thing and its riddles. Decidely non-bookish, Spike has never seen himself as clever - despite him acing his OWLs - instead leaving that role to his sister, Indiana. However, Spike is fiercely loyal to his house, and takes his Prefectship very seriously. He's like a protective older brother to his housemates - always willing to help out wherever possible. Quidditch ... Relationships Friends Finlay Carmicheal Ellie Stone Maximus James Louisa Carter Influences Professor Vindictus Professor Bentley Nia Newtington Jacob Blunt Other Beezus Castell Dylan Montmorency Trivia *Spike's favourite author is Roald Dahl, and all of his pets are named after characters from Dahl's books. *As well as being fascinated with critters and herbology, Spike has a passion for dinosaurs. *Spike was inspired by the character Ben Brockman from the comedy series Outnumbered. Category:Ravenclaw Category:Prefects Category:Class of 2080 Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Category:Alumni